


Birthday Breakfast

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione celebrates her birthday with her lovers





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for MMFBingo2018- Square B5 : Hermione Granger/Steve Rodger/ Tony Stark
> 
> So yeah um basically again contains mentions of nudity/ innuendo based conversations and a prelude to sex.

Hermione awoke the morning of her 30th birthday alone in her king-size bed. She sighed, she had hoped the boys would have remembered today was her birthday and stayed in bed a little bit longer with her before getting up to begin their day. She knew once Tony got in his lab it was difficult to drag him out. Steve, on the other hand, she knew would be easy to tempt back into bed but it wouldn’t be the same without Tony. She also had half expected Steve to have gone out with his friend Bucky whom the gang had recently rescued from Hydra’s clutches. Bucky was struggling to adjust to living in the 21st century as well as coming to grips with what he had done when he’d been the ‘winter soldier’. It was a struggle especially as he’d been the one to kill Tony’s parents. But Tony had surprised her and Steve when he said he didn’t blame Bucky. Hermione guessed it had been something to do with her explanations of what the imperious curse did and how Tony had firsthand experience dealing with mind control from both when Clint had been controlled and dealing with Wanda in his head.

Deciding that maybe she could sweet talk Vision into making her some birthday pancakes, she put on a light dressing gown and made her way downstairs to the kitchenette. As she entered the kitchen she caught sight of two bare backsides, well-formed bare backsides that she knew very well, standing over the hob. In fact, the only thing that they appeared to be wearing was an apron.

“Chocolate chips,” Tony whispered to his companion.

“Blueberries,” Steve muttered back.

“Both,” she answered.

The men spun around and Hermione saw that she was correct; both men were dressed in aprons and only aprons. Steve’s was decked out like his Captain America suit, whilst Tony’s like his Iron Man suit.

“Did we wake you?” Tony asked softly.

“We wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Steve offered.

“Whilst I love pancakes,” Hermione grinned slyly making her way into the room further so she was stood in front of the men, “It’s not the breakfast in bed, I had in mind this morning.”

“We can make waffles,” Steve stated confused.

I think she means us, Cap,” Tony laughed, “I was planning that for seconds, and thirds.”

“I guess since you both went to so much effort, I should eat some pancakes” Hermione winked and reached out and run her finger along the side of Tony’s face, before sticking the finger in her mouth and sucking the batter off, “You had batter on the side of your face.”

“If you keep teasing us like that witch, these pancakes are going to burn,” Tony grumbled.

“ It’s not my fault the pair of you decided to wear only aprons this morning,” Hermione purred, “And the first thing I saw this morning was your lovely arses.”

As the word left her mouth, Steve whacked hers, before growling “language“ in her ear.

“You’ve said worse,” she mumbled back at him.

“I just wanted an excuse,” he pressed his lips against her forehead.

A burning smell brought their attention back to the pancakes, sizzling in the pan.

“Fuck,” Tony cursed, before leaping out of the way of Steve’s incoming hand, but as he did so he knocked the batter all over the floor.

“There go the pancakes,” Steve moaned.

“I guess we will just have to go back to bed and try again later,” Hermione offered a sly grin on her face.

Tony looked and Steve and the pair shared a smirk.

“Who says anything about making it back to the bedroom?” Tony teased pulling her in for a kiss.

As Steve pressed himself behind her, his hands reaching around her waist and undoing the dressing gown, which he allowed to fall to the floor. Tony reached around her and tugged at Steve’s apron, his lips moving down her neck, her head now resting against Steve’s chest which allowed him to give her a searing kiss. She reached around and fumbled with Tony’s apron, finally getting it loose as Tony lips found her left nipple. She found herself very grateful for her men’s strength as she felt her knees give way.

“Morning guys,” a voice called from the hallway, “I’ve got a present for Hermione where do you want...”

THUMP

“I will come back later,” the voice spluttered.

Steve looked up to see Bruce backing out of the kitchen like his life depended on it. Snickering to himself Steve brought his attention back to his lovers, he would tell them later about the interruption, for now, he wanted to enjoy the pair of them and ensure Hermione had a pleasurable birthday.


End file.
